


Let a girl flirt with him

by stressedoutteenager



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutteenager/pseuds/stressedoutteenager
Summary: The Balloon Squad goes out together and when Yousef doesn't stop a girl that is flirting with him, while he's in a relationship with Sana, Elias gets upset about it.





	Let a girl flirt with him

"We could have been here an hour ago.", Mikael complains.

Elias and Adam shoot him an annoyed look.

While Elias says: "It takes time looking this good." Adam answers, too.

"You didn't even want to come in the first place so why complain that we're late?"

Mikael just rolls his eyes and Yousef pats his shoulder. He's in the same situation. He'd rather be somewhere quite now. While Mikael just doesn't like going to clubs, Yousef was just not really up for it today.

Once they enter the club they find a table and look around to get a picture of what's going on and how the mood is.

Just a few minutes later, Elias takes Yousef and Mikael by their arms and drags them to the dance floor. Those two are the best dancers out of the group and Elias knows, once they start dancing they relax instantly.

A generic pop-song that has been modified to be good to dance to is playing and Elias watches how Yousef and Mikael give each other a look and actually start moving.

Elias is not a bad dancer himself but while the two boys next to him have danced regularly their whole lives, Elias did not.

The club is full, the dance floor almost uncomfortably full, but somehow these three boys manage to get the attention of many of those other people, without even trying.

At some point there is a circle around them consisting of (mainly) girls cheering at them. When Elias drags Adam, who just joined them, with him into the middle of the circle, Yousef sees it as the best chance to take a break.

He loves dancing. It's one of his favorite things to do, ever. However, since they've arrived an hour ago he has not stopped once.

Yousef finds his way back to their table where Mutta is standing. He's not alone though. A tall, curly-haired girl is with him, leaning close to be able to understand whatever he's saying.

Yousef just smiles at that sight. Mutta seems to really enjoy the conversation, or well, not only the conversation.

Right when Yousef decides to go get himself something to drink, someone pats his shoulder and makes him turn around.

He's faced with a rather petite redhead. Not knowing what she wants he just waits.

"Hi!", she shouts over the music.

Yousef just nods in a greeting way.

"Where are you going?", he's asked by that girl.

He point towards the bar to which she nods and starts leading the way. Okay then, he thinks.

Squishing through masses of people that are desperately trying to get their drinks, most of them to get some alcohol in their systems, used to be Yousef's nightmare. He'd be too uncomfortable to say something so he'd end up waiting for a long time. Now, as soon as he finds a free spot, he slips into it and orders.

The bartender gives Yousef his drink and he immediately goes to leave the huge mass at the bar to go back to his table. There is just a lot going on. The music, the people, the lights going crazy.   
It's not a very good club, Yousef thinks to himself. Why did Elias chose this one today?

"Hey, wait up!", someone shouts which makes Yousef turn around again.

The same redhead is jogging towards him, in heels that seem to be very uncomfortable and when she reaches Yousef, she loses her footing and almost crashes into him.

Yousef tries to steady her by her arms and let's go as soon as she's standing properly.

"Thanks.", she says with a smile. "I ..."

She stops mid-sentence and looks down at what Yousef's holding.

The redhead leans closer to him to say: "You're only drinking that?"

Yousef's eyes fall onto his glass and back up to her. He's drinking a Coke, what's wrong with that? 

He just nods.

"You can't survive going to a club like this without actually drinking!", she shouts.

Yousef shrugs and takes a step back, to go back to the table. She follows, though, and wobbles on her heels. 

After dancing for a long time, Elias decides it's time to take a break. Even when he was really enjoying himself with a pretty brunette. Still, he leaves her behind, same as Adam and Mikael who are definitely enjoying themselves. 

It was a good decision coming here. Each of the boys had a stressful week and getting away for a few hours is never a bad thing. Elias had the chance to forget about everything while dancing with his friends and a few strangers. He had fun.

That carefree feeling he had vanishes when he sees who Yousef is accompanied by, while walking towards him. 

A short redhead is standing close to Elias' best friend, leaning too close, not taking away her eyes from him. She has her hand on Yousef's upper arm and twirls her hair with the other one.

Yousef, well, he's just standing there, smiling lightly but looking bored. 

Did he forget that he's dating Elias' sister? Why is he standing there like that with that girl? If she doesn't get the hint, he should step back. Okay, they're not as close as Mutta and the girl next to him but still. 

Yousef is Sana's boyfriend and he should be aware of that. When Sana is not there, Elias usually is. Elias knows he can't make his sister wait to date until she's way older, even if he would like that sometimes. And he was so happy when she chose Yousef to be with because he is his best friend and Elias can't think of anyone to treat his sister better but this scene in front of him bothers him a lot. He quickly walks over to them and finds his place in between them. 

Yousef looks at his friend with a relieved look but Elias doesn't notice that. He just looks at the girl and smiles at her charmingly. She grins at him and takes her hand off Yousef's arm to put it on Elias'. She needs that to not fall over. Apparently she is a little tipsy. At least that's what Elias assumes. 

After that Yousef goes back to join Adam and Mikael on the dance floor. 

When they're walking back to the station to go home, Yousef notices Elias looking at him weirdly from time to time. So that's why Yousef starts walking more slowly than the rest and holds Elias back, as well.

"Dude, what's up?"

Elias looks at his best friend and frowns. 

"Nothing."

It's really cold outside and that it's in the middle of the night doesn't help. Walking slowly is not ideal either. 

"Elias, come on.", Yousef urges his best friend. 

He looks over to their three other friends that are walking a few metres in front of them and sees Mutta teasing Mikael about something. Adam is obviously enjoying whatever it is. 

Elias sighs and makes Yousef look at him again. Then he just blurts it out.

"Yousef, you can't go around being like that."

Yousef furrows his eyebrows, very confused. "Like what?"

"Like that with the redhead. Dude, I love you but you're with my sister and should be really careful of how you are with some stranger-girl." 

While Yousef notices how serious his friend is, he can't help but feel like laughing. Exactly because Elias is so serious about it. 

"So what are you saying?", he asks.

"Keep your distance to girls that are obviously flirting with you!", Elias says that so loudly that Adam, Mikael and Mutta turn around to look at him. 

Yousef is receiving confused looks from them but just lightly shakes his head to say 'It's okay'.

"Elias. Did I flirt back?", Yousef asks calmly.

His friend tilts his head to the side and narrows his eyes at him. "I don't think so."

"So what's the problem?", Yousef asks. Elias should know that Yousef doesn't have eyes for anyone but Sana. After liking her for so long he's finally with her and wouldn't do anything to ruin that. 

Elias rolls his eyes at his best friend. Only he would be so oblivious. 

"The problem is that you did not stop that girl. You let her flirt with you. Don't do that. Things can escalate quickly without you realizing what's happening."

Yousef is aware that Elias is just concerned for him and Sana, but obviously more for his sister and Yousef really appreciates that. Still, Elias should know better.

"I'm sure I'll notice. I was just being polite. Nothing else."

Yousef and Elias go to the Bakkoush house while the rest goes to Mutta's. Adam, Mikael and Mutta live close to each other and Yousef and Elias live close to each other. Last time they went out Elias slept over at Yousef's and this time Yousef will sleep over at Elias'.

For once, Elias did not forget his keys so they can get inside without waking anyone up. Well, that's what they thought. When Elias trips over his own feet because he refused to turn on the lights in the hall, they hear rumbling from one of the rooms and finally Sana jumps into the hallway. Her hair covered by a headscarf just messily thrown on. When she sees Elias looking at her sheepishly, she gets back inside her room and comes back out in a minute with her hair properly covered. The three of them go to the kitchen. 

"How was it?", Sana asks.

All three sit down at the table. Elias closed the door to not wake his parents, if they aren't awake by now anyway. 

"It was good. We danced a lot.", Elias answers and shoots a look towards Yousef.

Sana notices that that look is not his usual 'Yousef made me look bad because he danced better'- look. It's something else. She looks back and forth between her brother and her boyfriend and looks at them questioningly.

"What is it?", Sana asks. 

Yousef just shrugs and points to Elias, as if to say he should be the one to answer. 

When Elias doesn't do that, Sana says: "Elias, come on."

Elias leans back in his seat, slides down a little and crosses his arms over his chest. "Your boyfriend let some girl flirt with him."

Sana raises her eyebrows, wondering if she heard that sentence right. 

"Okay. Did he flirt back?", she asks, pressing her lips together. She glances at Yousef who looks at her with the same look she gives him, sporting a tiny smile. 

Elias shakes his head furiously. The fear of having started a fight between two of his favorite people begins to worry him. "No, no. He didn't. Of course not."

"Good, he could barely flirt with me before we became a couple.", Sana says laughingly.

"Hey!", Yousef exclaims but can't really object.

"Wait, you're not mad?", Elias asks, looking back and forth between his sister and his best friend. 

Sana shakes her head. "No, why would I? If he didn't flirt back ... almost every time we went out someone started flirting with him."

Sana and Yousef look at each other and start laughing. They're definitely remembering something Elias was not part of. The fact that it's so late makes them laugh even more. So Elias stands up and drags Yousef with him.

"Before you wake my parents with your laughter... we should all go to bed."


End file.
